Sang et Feu
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Leur destin étaient de s'unir l'un à l'autre. C'était le voeu de Père avant la rébellion de l'Usurpateur. Souvenez vous... Seul un Targaryen peut aimer une Targaryen. ATTENTION SPOILER. OS


_Bonjour, jeunesse dépravée et décadente. Je vous livre un petit OS mettant en scène Daenerys et Viserys. Attention, spoiler: si vous n'avez pas lu "Le bucher d'un roi" (tome 14 de la saga) c'est à vos risques et perils…  
Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones_

_**Pairing: **__  
Viserys/Daenerys_

_**Résumé:  
**__Viserys se decide à donner sa soeur en mariage au Khla Drogo. Mais seul un targaryen peut aimer une targaryen. _

_**Disclaimer:  
**__Les personages appartiennent à R.R Martins et aux sénaristes de la série. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grace à cet OS_

_**Random:**__**M.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous Dormirons Ensemble,

Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi

Soir ou matin minuit midi

Dans l'enfer ou le paradis

Les amours aux amours ressemblent

C'était hier que je t'ai dit

Nous dormirons ensemble.

C'était hier et c'est demain

Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin

J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains

Avec le tien comme il va l'amble

Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain

Nous dormirons ensemble.

Mon amour ce qui fut sera

Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap

J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras

Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble

Aussi longtemps que tu voudras

Nous dormirons ensemble.

Louis Aragon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Pentos, seize années après la rébellion de Robert Baratheon._

**Viserys.**

Maitre Illyrio l'avait toujours regardée avec convoitise. Et désormais il n'était plus seul. Nul dans la cité libre n'ignorait la resplendissante beauté qui rêvait dans les jardins du vieux commerçant. Ils coulaient des regards langoureux et lubriques sur elle mais personne ne semblait pouvoir troubler sa quiétude et sa morosité. Par bien des aspects, elle lui rappelait leur ainé, Rhaegar. La pauvre innocente humait le doux parfum des roses, ignorant tout du destin que son frère avait bâti pour elle. Mais désormais, Viserys n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait appartenir à un homme, il en allait de leur survie. Il aurait préféré qu'elle meure plutôt que de la voir déshonorée par un homme de basse extraction. C'était une princesse. La dernière descendante de la maison au dragon tricéphale.

La dernière des Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria.

Le jeune homme la détaillait avec envie. Ses longs cheveux brillants aux couleurs d'or et d'argent formaient une corolle autour de son corps et ondulaient gracieusement. Petite pour son âge, elle s'épanouissait telle une fleur et promettait bien des trésors. Son visage conservait la candeur de l'enfance et ses immenses yeux violets recelaient bien des secrets. Impénétrable et irréelle, voilà telle qu'elle apparaissait au commun des mortels. Viserys sentit son coeur se serrer. Si l'Usurpateur ne s'était jamais dressé contre Père, si la catin de Louve n'avait pas ensorcelé Rhaegar, la délicieuse adolescente lui appartiendrait. Aerys aurait fait perdurer la tradition familiale et les aurait unis, tous les deux. Toute son enfance il s'était juré que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher leur mariage. Désormais, il devait se résoudre à se séparer d'elle et de ses rêves. Il allait devoir le lui annoncer. Même si c'était pour leur bonheur futur, renoncer à sa princesse le tourmentait. Car oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il l'aimait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta la loggia afin de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. Elle chantait de sa voix un peu trop aigüe pour être juste. Viserys sourit en entendant ce son, si familier. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son pas, elle termina le geste qu'elle avait laissé en suspend, comme aux aguets. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire solaire avant d'humer le délicat parfum des fleurs fraichement cueillies. Le clapotis de l'eau dans la fontaine, le ressac des vagues, la douceur de la brise sur leur peau et le soleil brulant rendaient ces instants enchanteurs. A regrets, Viserys approcha sa soeur et lui prit la main. Le coeur gros, il s'apprêtait à briser l'harmonie de ce lieu pour évoquer ses terribles desseins. Elle se laissa faire mais fronça les sourcils. Sans doute devinait-elle les sombres nouvelles qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

«-Que se passe t'il? Des nouvelles de Westeros?» Demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune prince lui adressa un sourire désabusé et caressa sa joue délicate. Viserys y gouta avec délectation avant que la frustration ne le submerge et qu'une vague de haine et de désespoir de le transporte. Il recula, défait. Depuis plusieurs semaines il ne parvenait plus à maitriser ses pulsions. Plus il éprouvait de frustration plus il devenait violent. Et sa violence entrainait sa frustration. Ce cercle vicieux commençait à le tourmenter. Mais là n'était pas la question.

«-Pas de Westros, non...» Commença t'il d'une voix qu'il voulu détachée et douce.

«-D'où alors?» Poursuivit naïvement la jolie blonde.

«-D'un seigneur de guerre.

-Ah bon?» S'étonna sa soeur avec désintérêt.

-Un Dothrak.» Précisa t'il.

Cette fois-ci il entrevit un frémissement chez sa cadette. Dans sa répulsion elle avait lâché son bouquet de fleur et lui faisait désormais face. Ses prunelles brulaient désormais de questions et d'angoisse.

«-Un Khal, c'est-à-dire l'équivalent d'un roi chez ces barbares, me demande ta main.

-Pardon?» S'exclama t'elle, stupéfaite.

Voir dans les yeux de sa soeur cette terreur serrait le coeur de Viserys mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'ils avaient fui Peyredragon, lorsque Mère avait expiré en mettant au monde ce qui n'était q'un amas de chairs hurlantes, elle lui avait fait jurer de monter à nouveau sur le Trône de Fer et de protéger sa soeur. Et il avait promis. Désormais en âge de régner, il fallait qu'il tienne sa parole. Rhaella Targaryen avait laissé la primeur à sa reconquête du trône et il s'y pliait. Tout du moins il se berçait de ce souvenir qui lui permettait de se déculpabiliser quelques instants. Sa petite soeur se montrait utile pour assouvir son serment. Mais au plus profond de son coeur, Viserys savait qu'il se flouait. Il la vendait car il ne supportait plus les colibets. Avec le mariage de sa délicieuse cadette, jamais plus on ne l'appellerait «Le roi Gueux». Et il tiendrait sa revanche contre l'Usurpateur.

«-Je... comment peut-il vouloir m'épouser?

-Daenerys... Tu sais que tous les hommes des cités libres vantent ta beauté.» Soupira Viserys en la couvrant du regard.

«-Pas tous, mon frère...» Murmura t'elle avec modestie. « Je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Je suis trop jeune.» Se lamenta t'elle en frémissant.

«-Dany, il le faut.» Affirma le jeune prince d'une voix dure.

«-Tu en es certain?» Insista la jeune fille, espérant qu'il change d'avis. Mais Viserys demeura froid et constant. Le Khal Drogo avait mis sur la table des arguments qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer. Même pour tous les trésors que lui promettait le corps de sa soeur.

«-Vas te baigner. Bientôt il sera là.»

Daenerys lui obéit avec déférence et zèle. Le coeur gros, il remarqua le regard qu'elle coula sur lui. Sa petite soeur l'observait comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Et c'est vrai qu'il s'était montré brutal avec elle ces dernières années. Viserys regretta sa conduite déplacée qui les avaient tous les deux éloignés. Le prince reconnaissait qu'il pouvait se montrer arrogant et soupe au lait. Toujours il reprenait les esclaves ainsi que les hommes de plus basse naissance mais il avait traité Daenerys en reine. Jusqu'à ce que la misère les touche plus durement qu'auparavant...

Deux hivers auparavant, pour survivre et échouer chez Maitre Illyrio, il avait dû vendre la tiare de Mère. Depuis lors, son coeur s'était brisé ainsi que tous ses rêves et sa bonté. Incapable d'affronter la réalité, d'admettre que leur ruine était en partie due à son entêtement et au train de vie princier qu'il avait souhaité conservé, il avait accusé sa jolie soeur de tous les maux du monde. Tantôt elle était née trop tard pour épouser Rhaegar et c'était à cause de cela qu'ils avaient tous été précipités dans le malheur. Tantôt il lui reprochait la mort de Mère. A chaque brimade, la douce Daenerys éclatait en sanglots ce qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Elle réveillait le dragon. Père appelait ainsi sa fureur et Viserys en avait gardé le souvenir. Lorsque la colère s'éveillait dans ses entrailles, il prenait l'adorable visage entre ses doigts noueux, la forçait à le regarder et lui rappelait d'une voix dure:

«-Tu es une Targaryen. Un dragon. Et les dragons ne pleurent pas.»

Souvent la jolie princesse opinait du chef avant de s'effacer, terrorisée. Et Viserys aussitôt regrettait de s'être emporté.

Daenerys observait l'océan qui s'étalait droit devant elle, pensive et résignée. Lorsqu'elle s'abimait dans la contemplation, le prince Targaryen croyait voir leur frère ainé. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Sans doute se seraient-ils adorés si la mort n'avait pas frappé leur Maison. Viserys se remémorait souvent Rhaegar, sa tendresse et sa bienveillance. Il se souvenait de son frère lui soufflant les noms des dragons de leur famille afin que Père le récompense avec des friandises ainsi que de sa voix mélodieuse. Elle chassait ses cauchemars... Le Roi Gueux avait connu le bonheur et c'était cette perte irrémédiable qui avait apporté l'amertume dans son coeur et la froideur dans ses paroles. Qui l'éloignait de Daenerys. Et tout cela à cause de l'Usurpateur. Bientôt il se vengerait. Et par le sang, il baladerait sur une pique la tête de Robert Baratheon.

Il se saisit d'une robe de soie et de mousseline d'un parme délicat. Un des derniers vestige du faste d'antan. Mère avait arboré cette robe lors d'un des tous derniers bal donnés à Port Réal. Un violet pâle qui mettait subtilement en valeur les prunelles améthystes de tous les Targaryen. Viserys souhaitait que sa jolie princesse arbore pareille merveille. Elle devait apparaitre à ce barbare dans toute sa splendeur.

«-Daenerys? Daenerys!» Héla t'il en pénétrant dans les appartements de sa soeur.

Avec lenteur sa soeur lui fit face, délaissant à contre coeur le spectacle charmant des flots. Le prince se força à sourire et glissa:

«-Ah, voilà la future mariée...»

La jeune fille s'approcha à pas menus et mesurés, inquiète qu'il puisse à nouveau s'emporter. La veille il avait failli lever la main sur elle lors d'une énième querelle à propos de la reconquête du Trône de Fer. C'était seulement l'intervention de Maitre Illyrio qui avait arrêté le geste de Viserys. Et tout à l'heure, sa nouvelle... Elle tremblait encore de frayeur. Il glissa sur elle un regard doux qui la fit quelque peu se détendre.

«-Touche le tissu, tu vas voir. On dirait un nuage.

-C'est vrai.» Acquiesça la jeune fille, songeuse. Absente même.

«-Qu'y a t'il, Dany?

-Cet homme... ce «Khal»... comment a t'il eu connaissance de...

-Maitre Illyrio m'a entretenu de lui. Il offre même de te payer ta dot.» Sourit le prince, soulagé de la proposition.

«-C'est un hôte bien généreux...» Apprécia Daenerys du bout des lèvres.

Viserys perçut la réserve de sa soeur et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

«-Depuis un an nous sommes ses obligés et il ne nous a rien demandé en retour...» Avança prudemment la jolie blonde.

L'héritier Targaryen afficha un sourire moqueur à sa petite soeur. Parfois elle pouvait s'avérer sotte. Mais son charme désarmant balayait ces petits désagréments.

«-Illyrio n'est pas un idiot. Il sait que je saurai me souvenir des mes amis lorsque je siègerai de nouveau sur le Trône de Fer.»

Daenerys haussa les épaules, peu convaincue par la démonstration de son frère. Ce dernier cherchait à calmer l'énervement qu'il sentait monter en lui. Afin de ne pas crier sur elle, il se focalisa sur autre chose: son allure. Bien que charmante, sa petite soeur avait trop tendance à se recroqueviller sur elle même.

«-Redresse toi.» Ordonna t'il tandis qu'il lui façonnait un port de reine avec ses paumes. Au contact des mains de son ainé sur la peau, Daenerys se grandit, dégagea son cou, cambra son dos.

Viserys continuait, tel un Pygmalion de la transformer en reine. Peu à peu, il dénudait une épaule, puis un sein, les hanches... Le jeune homme s'émerveillait des beautés que recelaient sa cadette. D'une voix de plus en plus basse et lascive, il susurra:

«-Montre leur... Montre leur ce corps de femme...»

Daenerys leva ses prunelles violettes vers son frère mais il ne la voyait plus. Il détaillait ses courbes d'un oeil inquisiteur, cherchant le moindre petit défaut sans parvenir à en débusquer un. Ses doigts glissaient sur elle et lui donnaient la chair de poule. A plusieurs reprises la jeune fille avait évoqué ces intrusions comme des violences mais Viserys ne comprenait pas de quoi elle se plaignait. On avait toujours agi de la sorte entre Targaryen. Le prince soupesa le seins lourds et pleins de sa soeur et sentit son coeur s'emballer. Même s'il allait la donner à un autre, il la désirait.

«-Il faut que tu sois parfaite aujourd'hui Dany...» Murmura t'il presque tendrement.

Devant le regard perdu de sa cadette et son manque de réaction, le ton devint plus dur:

«-Tu ne veux pas réveiller le Dragon, n'est-ce pas?»

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine et souffla, apeurée:

«-Non.»

Satisfait de sa soumission, Viserys embrassa le front de Daenerys et elle se détendit. Il lui adressa un sourire presque encourageant avant de tourner les talons. Avant de disparaitre, il se ravisa et glissa avec solennité:

«-Quand on écrira l'histoire de mon règne, ma divine soeur, on dira qu'il a commencé aujourd'hui». S'enthousiasma t'il.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils attendaient depuis de longues minutes sous le soleil écrasant de Pentos et le Dothraki n'était toujours pas arrivé. Viserys qui n'avait jamais compté dans ses qualité la patience rompit le silence, de méchante humeur.

«-Où est-il?

-Les Dothrakis ne sont pas renommés pour leur ponctualité...» Chercha à tempérer Maitre Illyrio.

Le prince continuait de trépigner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher du doigt son rêve, ce qu'il avait attendu presque quinze années, il n'arrivait pas à contenir son impatience. Le barbare lui offrait une armée redoutable et sanguinaire pour reprendre Westeros...

C'est alors que le bruit sourd des sabots mêlés aux tintements métalliques de clochettes retentirent. Dans un immense fracas, les étrangers déboulèrent. Daenerys sursauta et d'un coup d'oeil Viserys la tint en respect. Un geste maladroit de sa soeur et tout son plan tombait à l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Maitre Illyrio accueillait ses hôtes sauvages dans leur propre langue avant de les introduire tous les deux.

«-Khal Drogo, puis-je vous présenter Viserys, de la Maison Targaryen, Troisième du nom, roi légitime des Andals et des Premiers Hommes ainsi que sa soeur, Daenerys...»

Le marchand s'avançait toujours vers le dothrakis. La princesse blonde chercha à lui emboiter le pas mais Viserys la retint fermement par la main. Un sourire en coin, indiquant sa fierté, il glissa à l'oreille de sa cadette:

«-Vois la longueur de sa chevelure. Quand un dothraki est vaincu au combat, on lui coupe sa tresse pour que le monde entier voie sa disgrâce. Khal Drogo n'a jamais subi la moindre défaite...»

Daenerys observait son promis avec inquiétude et... fascination. Ce qui déplu fortement à Viserys. Il donnait sa soeur certes, mais il refusait de la perdre. Et qu'elle lui préfère un autre homme, en particulier un soudard comme ce dothraki. Cruel, il murmura:

«-C'est un sauvage, bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi l'un des meilleurs tueurs vivants. Et tu vas devenir sa reine.»

Cette fois-ci, sa jolie soeur frémit d'effroi. Elle hésita lorsque Maitre Illyrio lui demanda de s'avancer. Pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers son barbare de promis.

Avec satisfaction, Viserys s'aperçut que ce dernier ne quittait pas sa petite soeur des yeux, comme subjugué par sa beauté diaphane. Les deux fiancés se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que brutalement le Khal quitte les lieux au triple galop laissant Viserys et Daenerys pantois.

Le jeune prince se précipita vers son hôte, désespéré:

«-Mais où va t'il?

-La cérémonie est terminée.» Lui apprit le marchant de Pentos.

De plus en plus inquiet et colérique, le Roi Gueux nota:

«-Mais... il n'a pas prononcé un mot! Elle lui a plu?

-Croyez-moi Majesté, si tel n'avait pas été le cas, nous le saurions.» Modéra Maitre Illyrio.

Viserys se sentit quelque peu asséné et son hôte poursuivit:

«-Vous n'aurez plus beaucoup à attendre. Bientôt vous vous embarquerez pour récupérer le trône de vôtre père. Le peuple porte en secret des toasts en votre honneur.»

Cette nouvelle fit papillonner son ventre. Westeros l'attendait. Westeros n'avait pas oublié les Targaryen. Tous les actes qu'il avait commis, même les plus cruels se justifiaient par ce que venait de lui apprendre Illyrio.

«-Ils demandent le retour de leur vrai roi.» Assura le marchant.

Le prince sourit franchement cette fois. La fin de l'errance et des malheur semblait se profiler à l'horizon.

Pressé de débarquer et de toucher enfin du doigt son rêve d'enfant, Viserys questionna leur hôte avec minutie, oubliant la présence de Daenerys à leurs côtés :

«-Quand seront-ils mariés?

-Bientôt. Les dothrakis ne restent jamais tranquilles bien longtemps.

-Est-il vrai qu'ils couchent avec leurs chevaux?» Demanda le prince avec une curiosité perverse.

«-Si j'étais Vôtre Grâce, j'éviterai de le demander au Khal Drogo.

-Me prenez vous pour un idiot?» Siffla Viserys, sur la défensive.

D'une voix calme et apaisée, son interlocuteur lui répondit:

«-Je vous prend pour un roi. Les rois n'ont pas la prudence des gens du commun.» Se défendit Maitre Illyrio avant de poursuivre avec une courbette.

«-Toutes mes excuses si je vous ai offensé.»

Le jeune homme frotta ses mains et affirma avec arrogance:

«-Je sais manoeuvrer un homme comme Drogo. Je lui donne une reine, il m'offre une armée...

-Je ne veux pas être sa reine.» Osa Daenerys.

Etonné de l'intervention de sa soeur, Viserys fit volte face. Cette fille pouvait se montrer d'une candeur désarmante et charmante mais là, elle devenait un grave handicap. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle devait lui obéir? Que pour lui aussi cette décision s'avérait difficile? Ne saisissait-elle pas qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix?

Toujours avec son naturel désarmant, la jolie adolescente plaida sa cause:

«-Je veux rentrer à la maison.»

Sa voix se brisa et elle choisit de se taire. Viserys savait qu'il aurait dû s'émouvoir de cette intervention mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'incroyable incompréhension du monde de sa soeur. Elle ne saisissait pas leur détresse. Elle ne se mettait pas à sa place. Ne voyait t'elle pas que son mariage était leur seul espoir de récupérer Westeros et que s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'ils demeurassent tous les deux il l'aurait saisie? Rageur le jeune prince s'approcha de sa soeur et fit ce qu'il savait le mieux: la terroriser.

D'une voix lente et glacée, il débuta, sourire narquois aux lèvres:

-«Mais moi aussi, je veux rentrer à la maison...»

L'ironie transperçait dans son propos.

«-Je veux que nous rentrions tous les deux à la maison...» Insista t'il avant de poursuivre.

«-Mais, Dany... On nous l'a prise notre maison...» Poursuivit-il avec froideur avant de l'acculer avec cruauté:

«-Alors dis-moi, ma charmante soeur, comment fait-on pour rentrer à la maison?

-Je ne sais pas...» Souffla la jeune fille, désemparée.

«-On retourne à la maison avec une armée.» Martela Viserys.

«- Avec l'armée de Khal Drogo...» Continua t'il en caressant doucement la joue de sa cadette. Celle-ci demeura coite mais son échine frissonna. Le prince sût qu'il avait éveillé chez elle de la crainte et sur l'instant s'en délecta. Jamais plus elle ne s'opposerai à lui en présence d'un tiers. Alors, il lui donna l'estocade fatale:

«-Je laisserai tous ses sauvages se passer dessus, ses quarante milles hommes et leurs chevaux aussi s'ils le désirent...»

Le tout prononcé avec une douceur et un flegme qui dénotait avec la dureté de ses propos. Puis, comme pour s'excuser de ses propos, il baisa le front de sa soeur et la quitta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après le jour vint la nuit. Une nuit pleine d'angoisses et de cauchemars. Viserys savait que bientôt, Daenerys ne lui appartiendrait plus. Elle répondrai aux désirs les plus sombres de cet imbécile de Khal Drogo. Cherchant en vain à dissiper son angoisse et sa fureur, le jeune homme s'abreuvait depuis plusieurs heures de vin de la Treille. Mais toujours glissait devant ses yeux l'image de son adorable cadette hurlant sous les coups de butoir de ce sauvage. Elle criait toujours plus fort, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune prince voyait la douleur se transformer peu à peu en alanguissement. Oui, Dany était faite pour les plaisirs du lit, il l'avait toujours su. Et elle offrirait tous ses trésors à Drogo alors qu'il aurait dû être celui qui découvrirait ses merveilles. Ils étaient des Targaryens. Les targaryens épousent les membres de leur fratrie afin que le sang demeure pur. Afin de demeurer des dragons. Pour Viserys, offrir sa petite soeur au Khal dothrak était la pire des humiliations...

Longtemps il avait refoulé tout au fond de son être cet attrait qu'il avait pour Daenerys. Mais bientôt, il la perdrait à jamais. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il la désirait si violemment qu'il ne trouvait qu'un seul moyen pour réprimer ses pulsions: la faire fuir. S'il se montrait si cruel avec elle c'est qu'il la voulait. Du plus profond de ses entrailles. Jamais il n'avait souhaité une autre fille. Toutes les catins qu'il besognaient arboraient des cheveux d'un blond pâle. Ce n'étaient que des vagues substituts de sa soeur. Il s'était longuement détesté pour entretenir des pulsions aussi sordides. Ici, de l'autre côté du détroit, ce genre d'union n'était pas coutumière. On parlait «d'inceste», on racontait que les enfants nés de ces engeances devenaient fous, naissaient malformés... Et puis Viserys s'était souvenu de l'histoire familiale et avait recouvré la paix. Il était né d'une telle union, tout comme Rhaegar et Daenerys. Tous avaient survécu à leur petite enfance alors que tant de bébés ne passaient pas les cinq années. Le meilleur exemple étaient les enfants de Rhaegar: du plus loin qu'il s'en souvie, Aegon et Rhaenys étaient toujours souffreteux. Alors, il avait accepté cet océan de passion qu'il nourrissait pour sa petite soeur. Mais jamais il n'osait l'assouvir.

Daenerys était belle, chaste, désirable. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il la souhaitait. Le jeune prince craignait que s'il la prenait il éprouve un certain désappointement. Le désir est délicieux: il permet d'extrapoler, d'imaginer, de fantasmer. Il entretient cette délicieuse frustration et l'on se jure toujours qu'un jour, on osera sauter le pas. Qu'on l'assouvira. Mais lorsque l'objet du désir devenait vôtre, lorsqu'il vous appartenait, alors tout le beau de la passion s'envolait... et l'on tombait dans un certain désespoir. Viserys avait souvent connu cette cruelle déception.

Pourtant, ce soir là, il y avait un gout différent dans ses réflexions. Le sentiment d'une urgence. Et de tristesse. Daenerys lui échappait. Et, il le savait, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir la partager avec un autre. Déjà, le jeune prince avait perçu dans les prunelles de sa soeur une fascination pour son promis. Certes, il la rebutait encore. Mais qu'en serait-il après deux ou trois nuits? Ou quand elle le connaitrait mieux? Elle l'abandonnerait comme tous les autres. Or, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il termina son outre de vin et brisa une amphore contre le mur de sa chambre. Ivre de douleur et de boisson, il tituba jusqu'aux appartements de sa douce cadette. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa et Viserys put admirer la beauté de ce corps juvénile. Ses petits seins se dressaient fièrement vers les étoiles et sa peau d'albâtre luisait dans la chaleur nocturne. Daenerys le dévisageait sans comprendre et il se précipita vers elle. Complètement submergé par ses émotions, le jeune prince la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, désemparée, ignorante de la position qu'elle devait adopter. Viserys la serra plus fort et elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Alors il éclata en sanglots.

«-Que se passe t'il, mon frère?» Murmura la jeune fille à son oreille.

«-Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre.» Bredouilla Viserys, décontenancé.

Daenerys lui adressa un doux sourire et lui répondit:

«-Demain je serai mariée. Mais ça ne change rien. Je serai toujours ta petite soeur et tu seras toujours mon grand frère. Nous sommes unis par le sang, à jamais.»

Le vin, la beauté irréelle de sa cadette, la tendresse de ses paroles et le désespoir firent perdre la tête au jeune prince. Guidé par ses pulsions, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa soeur. Etonnée par le comportement de Viserys, celle-ci chercha à le repousser d'abord. Il s'accrocha, prit son visage en coupe dans ses paume et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé un fille, avec fièvre. Le jeune prince tremblait de tous ses membres, il lui semblait de son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Daenerys ne se débattait plus et il approfondit leur baiser. De sa langue et de ses dents il vint titiller la bouche de sa soeur. Intriguée, celle-ci laissa échapper son souffle. Profitant du minuscule espace ainsi créé, Viserys scella leur union de ses lèvres. La jeune fille s'alanguit quelques instants avant de se reprendre:

«-Non. Il ne faut pas. C'est MAL.» Rappela t'elle en le repoussant.

D'un geste maladroit, elle drapa son corps nu dans la soie où elle reposait. Mais Viserys brûlait. Il était allé plus loin que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ce qu'il avait entrevu avec de baiser embrasait ses reins, embuait son esprit. Il la voulait. Ici. Maintenant. Qu'elle crie sous ses ruades, qu'elle exulte à l'unisson avec lui. Ayant perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, le Roi Gueux répliqua:

«-Nous sommes des Targaryens. Nous nous unissons à notre sang. C'est la tradition.

-Nôtre père fut surnommé le «roi fou»! Et tu m'as promis à ce Khal. Pense à ton trône! Il ne me prendra pas si je suis souillée!» Insista Daenerys, espérant que le Trône de Fer ramènerait à la raison son frère.

Avec désarroi elle constata que non. Au contraire, elle avait réveillé le dragon. Celui-ci rugit:

«-Je t'interdit d'appeler Père «fou»! C'est ce que tente de faire croire l'Usurpateur!»

Il lui décrocha une gifle formidable qui lui ouvrit la joue. Une nouvelle fois elle cria. Désespérée, elle chercha à s'enfuir. Nue, elle courut dans les couloirs de la villa de Maitre Illyrio, appelant à l'aide.

Viserys lui emboita le pas. Même si sa petite soeur se montrait véloce, il la surpassait à la course. Il parvint à sa hauteur dans les jardins. Brutal, il lui agrippa le poignet et la fit basculer sur l'herbe. Un dernier hurlement franchit les lèvres de Daenerys et il lu dans son regard toute la terreur que lui inspirait cet instant. Malheureux de ne pas y voir le reflet de son désir, il la fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Sa soeur se débattait sous lui avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. D'autorité, il lui maintenait les poignets à terres pendant qu'il se frottait à elle, humait son parfum. Daenerys pleurait, suppliait mais rien n'y faisait. Il était de dragon et le dragon prenait ce qu'il voulait. Alors elle sembla se résigner. Il relâcha son étreinte et commença à la toucher, glissant ses paumes sur sa peau d'albâtre, remontant le long des cuisses de sa soeur. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il effleura son pelvis de son doigt froid. Le rouge montait à ses délicates joues et ses yeux continuaient à briller de larmes.

«-Tu n'auras pas mal.» Murmura t'il en cherchant à la rassurer.

Il se débarassa de ses derniers vêtements, releva les jambes de sa soeur. Celle-ci le dévisageait, pétrifiée de terreur, incapable de bouger même si tout en elle lui criait de fuir. Il s'allongea sur elle et glissa:

-«Seul un Targaryen peut aimer une Targaryen.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance le lendemain matin, Viserys s'aperçut qu'on l'avait entravé à son lit. Ses souvenirs demeuraient confus. Daenerys, sa chaleur et puis cette douleur fulgurante alors qu'il allait entrer en elle, cette pierre saillante qu'elle tenait dans la main, cette ultime rébellion et les gardes de la maisonnée arrivant pour l'écarter d'elle... Il chercha âme qui vive dans la pièce et entrevit avec soulagement l'élégante silhouette de sa soeur. Maître Illyrio se tenait à ses côtés. D'un ton d'autorité, il ordonna au ventripotent marchand:

«-Détachez-moi.

-Je ne puis, Vôtre Grâce.

«-Comment osez-vous vous défier de moi?» Tonna le jeune prince.

«-Je le lui ai ordonné.» Intervint Daenerys.

Le Roi Gueux détailla sa cadette. Elle irradiait en cette belle matinée ensoleillée. Par bien des aspects elle demeurait la fluette et indécise adolescente qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais pour la première fois, Viserys vit briller la fureur et la soif de vengeance.

«-Obéis moi. Je suis le dragon...» Grinça Viserys.

«-Tout comme moi, mon frère.» Susurra Daenerys, glaciale avant de reprendre un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres:

«-Tu payeras pour ce qui tu m'as fais subir, mon «frère». Souviens toi bien de cette promesse...Tu mourras comme l'on meurt lorsqu'on a offensé un Targaryen. Par le sang et par le feu»


End file.
